Death Of The Brave
by Fenrir Connell
Summary: Hope is lost, Link's strength was not enough to save his beloved world. Once the hero has failed his purpose, death descends upon him and his helpers. Rated for Strong violence. One-Shot.


Death of the Brave

Two enormous blades appeared out of nowhere right in the hands of the creature glaring at Link. The hero of time could feel the energy of the Triforce of Power radiating from the creature's body. With a quick move of its arms, the creature formerly known as Ganondorf swung both blades in a raging attack. Link by instinct raised the legendary blade to protect his head from a deathly hit, it worked, but his hand was not strong enough to hold on to the Master Sword. Which flew in the air to dig on the ground next to The Princess of Destiny. Separated from the hero by a fire wall, Zelda gasped when the Sword hit the floor.

-"There is no way he will hold me back again! This time, we fight together!"- Announced Navi, the fairy, while flying around his head.

Link looked up to the creature as it also raised its head to let out a intimidating roar. After which it rushed to swing a blade once more, Link swiftly dodged the hit with a side strafe. The Master Sword was taken away from him, but the Triforce of Courage was still on his hand, the bow still on his back and the power of light given by Zelda. Enough arrows to go around and he still had another blade... The Biggoron Sword!

Link grabbed the bow and loaded an arrow, but there was no time to aim, the monster raised an arm and made a cut from up to down, Link was able to perform a backflip just on time, he even felt the air moved by the blade's swing hit him. The creature roared at him once more.

This time, Link was able to load a light arrow and aim at the head, in an attempt to make as much damage as possible. The arrow whistled its way towards the creature and hit right on the middle. The creature screamed in pain and looked up to the sky, dropping its guard, focused on its own pain caused by light...

Link saw the opportunity to attack and grasped the Sword he had left. Running towards the monster, he raised the sword and tried to cut its legs to make it fall, but they were heavily armored, resisting the impacts. It was just then that Link spotted the shining monster's tail. He rapidly assumed it was a weak spot, so he rolled between its legs and reached the other side. He was just on time to land a hit on the tail. The creature slightly tripped and screamed in pain.

It did not take too long for the creature to regain its balance, turning around with amazing speed for such a big being. It roared at Link and charged against him, but he had already gained some experience. He knew what to do. So he quickly loaded an arrow and shot for the head, the creature screamed once more and dropped its guard.

The Hero of Time rushed to round the beast and aim for the tail, once there, he shot another Light charged Arrow and quickly hit with the sword. It was a really tense moment. Link could feel his sweat, his heart pounding out of control... Suddenly, time seemed to get slower. Adrenaline? Maybe? The fact is that Link was fast enough to hit the creature's tail once more, with a very powerful move.

In deep pain, the monster fell down on the ground, trying to hold up his body with the blades. A moment of weakness, Link aimed for the tail and landed two more hits, he had not noticed until the Princess of Destiny told him.

-"Link! The flame wall is down! The Master Sword is over here!"- Shouted Zelda, encouraging Link to go over. Link put away the Biggoron Sword and ran as fast as he could towards the princess. Something unexpected happened as soon as he was about to reach her. A wall of fire rose once more, burning his face and making him back off.

Recovered, he stared at Zelda on the other side, who was looking back at him. Link felt inner peace... All of a sudden, he watched the princess gasp in fear. -"Link!"-.

As fast as he could, he turned around to watch a horrible creature above him, which glared at him with raging eyes. Link tried to step back, but he felt his Kokiri Tunic starting to heat up because of the fire. He quickly loaded an arrow and tried to shoot...

The monster was fast, not using his weapons, he kicked the hero's arm and made him drop both bow and arrow. Link tried to reach his weapons again but the creature stomped on them. Link could hear the cracking sound of the Fairy Bow being crushed...

Not wasting any time, a death sentence went over to the hero in the form of a blade. Link stood aside, but it still reached him. Zelda gasped and Link fell on his knees, a bleeding wound was open on the upper part of his leg, when he looked at it, Link was both shocked and surprised that his leg didn't fall off.

No time for more thoughts, the creature kicked his head with strength. Link flew in the air, to be stopped by the Fire Wall. Zelda watched with horror how the Hero of Time fell on the floor, weakened... His resistance had reached the limit. He tried to stand up, but the creature was already in his position.

Link tilted his head up on time to notice the monster had dropped the knifes. But he also saw how a enormous hand fell on him, crushing him against the floor. Link felt his legs breaking because of the creature's strength, he had been trying to stand...

The dark monster grabbed Link on its hand and lifted him in the air. The creature put his hands around him and started pressing with its mighty strength. Link shouted in pain because of the pressure.

-"No! Link!"- Shouted Navi, the fairy, who doubted of the creature's intelligence and showing off her bravery, she started to fly on its sight, trying to distract the King of Darkness.

Link felt the force crushing his body... It didn't take too long before he could feel his arms breaking. He could even feel the Hylian Shield being deformed on his back. The force was too much... He looked up to Navi, trying to distract the creature. Suddenly, he felt some sort of energy flowing through the monster's body.

All of a sudden, Ganon emitted a dark pulse of energy, which paralyzed the fairy in the air, right in front of him. Link, tried to focus on his own pain, but what he saw hurt also his soul.

-"Link!"- Shouted Navi, struggling and unable to move... She just had time for that single word before the creature opened its mouth wide and ate the fairy. Link heard Navi's terrorized shouts as she was driven to her death inside the creature. A sound that hurted as much as his own physical pain.

Having finished, the monster continued to crush Link on its hands. He felt all his life energy go away, he felt how his own bones dug like thorns in his organs. His rib case pressed his heart... Link knew he would not last too long, he tasted blood inside his mouth, which he couldn't help but to spit out because of the pressure.

The Hero's sight blurred, the pain started to fade. His heart still hurt with every beat, but it starting beating slower. He did not longer had energy even to scream his pain away.

Noticing Link was seconds away from death, the creature roared at him with strength. He would not have that death. The creature let out a slight roar that could be seen as a laugh and let go one hand. To grab the Hero's head.

Zelda had been trying to get the Master Sword to help, but she was not able to take it from the stone. She watched terrified how Ganon ripped off the head of the Hylian Hero. It was over.

The creature roared once more, and threw the head to the lava below their battle stage. He let the body fall on the ground, the neck sprouted blood, making a small puddle on nearly no time at all. Zelda watched how Ganon shot a dark beam towards the headless body, and after a few seconds, the Triforce of Courage faded from its hand. To appear with a bright shine on the Evil King's hand instead. There was only one piece missing...

The wall of fire disappeared as the monster walked towards the Princess of Destiny, she used her powers to shoot a beam of light towards it, but she could not hold him down, not with both Triforce of Power and Courage. She knew the fate that awaited her, her heart raced when she watched Ganon retrieve one of the giant knifes from the floor.

She saw the creature of darkness close the distance between them, and defenseless, she resigned to await death falling over her body...

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: Just another thing I really needed to get out of my head, hope you enjoyed the read.  
Don't ask me where the inspiration for this came from... It did just happen.

Check out my blog for some more info!

Out for now, see (Some of) you on my next release!

- Fenrir

UPDATED 01-05-2012: I fixed some words that were wrong. Mostly because of my cell phone's dictionary. Good luck I spotted them, since my only reviewer did not tell me about it... Anyway, it should look better and make a lot more sense now.


End file.
